


Planning

by FlashBastard



Series: Married Life [2]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 14:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20322811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlashBastard/pseuds/FlashBastard
Summary: The day after the proposal, the wedding planning starts.





	Planning

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of Proposals. It just felt right to do a separate story rather than adding a chapter.

Crowley and Aziraphale had finished the evening with a lovely dinner and had even made out in the limousine on the way back to Soho, but it hadn't really gone beyond that. Aziraphale wasn't just old fashioned, he was a bit nervous and he wanted to wait until their wedding night. Crowley was perfectly happy to respect Aziraphale's decision, especially since anticipation tended to make some things all the better for waiting. They still spent the night together, though, snuggled up in Aziraphale's bed. Though Crowley was the only one that actually slept. Aziraphale's mind was far too active to allow it. 

The next morning Aziraphale managed to untangle himself from Crowley and left him a note saying he had a few errands to run. There weren't a whole lot of people that Aziraphale could gush to about the engagement and it would take an hour or so by bus to get to the first person he thought of. 

"Mr Aziraphale, it's so nice to see you again!" Madame Tracy said as she opened the door of her little bungalow. It was a rather quaint home and Aziraphale thought it fit her quite nicely. "Mr. Shadwell is out at the moment." 

"That's quite alright, I actually came to see you. I have some wonderful news and very few people with whom to share it." Aziraphale grinned. Madame Tracy stepped aside and motioned for him to come in. 

"You take a seat, I'll make us some cocoa and then you can tell me this wonderful news." She smiled and headed to the kitchen. It didn't take long at all to make the cocoa and grab some biscuits before heading into the living room. Aziraphale was practically beaming. 

"Thank you." He said with a nod before taking the cup of cocoa that he was offered. Madame Tracy took a seat on the couch next to him. 

"Alright, so spill. What's got you absolutely glowing?" She sipped her cocoa as she watched him. Aziraphale was glad she asked because he literally couldn't hold it in any longer. 

"Crowley proposed!" He said excitedly, holding out his left hand to show her the ring. Madame Tracy gasped and set her cocoa down, taking his hand. 

"Oh that is a lovely ring. I'm so happy for you, love. Have you set a date yet?" A lot of thought had gone into the design of that ring. It was quite touching. 

"Well....no. You see....he just proposed last night." Aziraphale chuckled and blushed just a little bit. "He wasn't even awake yet when I left the flat." 

"Wore him out, did you?" She said with a waggle of her eyebrows and Aziraphale blushed harder. 

"Not quite like that, no. We're....well.....I asked him if we could wait. I haven't ever actually done that, you see." He sipped his cocoa and sighed a little bit. 

"When you're ready it'll be the most natural thing in the world, love. You don't have to worry about that." Madame Tracy smiled and patted his knee. "And I'll be happy to help with the wedding planning, dear, as soon as you have an idea of when you want to have it." 

"I think a spring wedding would be lovely but I'm not sure how Crowley would feel about that. Spring is a little too....colorful for him." Aziraphale chuckled. "I'm sure if it were up to him we'd have our wedding on Halloween." 

"He does love the dark colors, doesn't he?" Madame Tracy nodded. Though it did help that he looked absolutely fantastic in them. "Until you decide on a date we can start getting a basic idea of what you're looking for. Were you wanting a church wedding?" 

"Oh no." Aziraphale shook his head quickly at the question. "Demon's and consecrated ground don't exactly mix." 

"Oh right. He's really rather nice, it's easy to forget he's a demon." Tracy made a mental note. 

"Don't ever let him hear you call him nice. He detests the word." Aziraphale rolled his eyes. 

"I promise, I won't say a word." Tracy nodded and went to get a notebook. There was a lot for them to discuss. 

When Crowley woke up to find the note from Aziraphale, he had a feeling he knew what the angel was actually up to. Had to go running off and tell someone right away. It was sweet. Crowley thought for a few moments about who he would tell. He obviously couldn't tell any of the demons. And "Book Girl" was busy off being with her Witch Finder and raising a family or something of the like. There was really only one person he could actually think of that might care about his news. 

"Tadfield 406666, Arthur Young speaking." The voice said at the end of the line. 

"Mr Young, I was wondering if Adam might be available." Crowley tried to sound as casual as possible. 

"He's at school, actually. Is it something important?" Arthur sounded slightly concerned. 

"No, not at all." Crowley said with a slight sigh. He'd completely forgotten about school. "Could you have him call me when he gets a chance? Crowley. He knows who I am." 

"Yes, of course." Arthur made a note on the pad by the phone as Crowley hung up. The demon decided that he would take a nap until such time as Adam called. 

"That's absolutely brilliant." Adam said excitedly after Crowley told him about the engagement. "You can't have a boring old wedding like everybody else." 

"Of course not." Crowley laughed softly. "I've just got one problem, though." 

"What's that?" Adam had started to fidget with one of the models close to his bed. 

"Your best man is supposed to be your best friend, right? But I'm marrying my best friend so that doesn't really work at all." Crowley sighed. 

"We could be your best man." Adam said with a bright smile. "Me and my friends. You definitely should have more than one. And I think Pepper would enjoy getting to be a best man instead of a bride's maid." 

"I think you're right about that, yeah." Crowley said with a laugh. "And I think I really would like that. If you're all up for it. Email me your school schedule so we can maybe plan the wedding when you're on holiday. And tell your parents that I'll pay for everything, even transportation and lodging." He had a feeling that would be a factor in whether or not Adam's dad said yes. 

"Brilliant." Adam made a few mental notes. "Will we get to help plan the wedding?" 

"That I have to talk to Aziraphale about." Crowley wasn't going to commit to anything without asking his angel first. 

"Right. I'll talk to Pepper and Brian and Wensleydale and get back to you. This is going to be wicked." You could actually hear the grin on Adam's face. 

"Especially with me involved." Crowley said with a chuckle before hanging up the phone. Now they just had to pick a date and then they could really start planning.


End file.
